


Beauitful View

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh what a beautiful view, if you were never aware of what was around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauitful View

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no slash stated in the story, there a level of interpretation for a prior slash relationship.

 

When Dom calls Billy it's late December and he starts with:

"Let's go see Niagara Falls."

"What -- why?" Billy's holding little Bill in his arm, the phone cradles between his shoulder and ear. The baby kicks out, struggles against his arms.

"I've never been." Dom sits on the balcony outside of his house in L.A., feet up against the railing. Evie's inside cooking breakfast, french toast, Dom can smell it even with the door closed.

"It's the dead of winter out there. I can't just leave Ali and Billy. Don't you start shooting really soon, anyway?" They sound like excuses but Billy says them anyway.

"Not now, maybe some other day."

It's not question, more of a day dream's statement.

"You can't surf it, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I've just never been there before."

Little Billy cries out for his mother and Evie finishes cooking.

"Yeah, well, maybe. Listen I -" Billy starts.

"Yeah me too." Dom finishes for him.

They hang up at the same time.

-

It's late June when Billy's plane arrives at the Buffalo airport in New York. He wonders how they manged this. How their lives came to an empty spot at the same time, but knows when it comes to Dom there's rarely a reason and always a way. Dom meets him in the parking lot, leaning against the black rental car. Sun reflecting against his sunglasses, skin tan and hair long, bleached blonde, much different from Billy really remembers him looking. They hug in the middle of the airport sidewalk, Billy's luggage fits into the back seat, just a small bag, he doesn't plan on staying past a few days. Dom's stuff stays in the trunk, he was in town a few days before, his cloths shoved in a big luggage with empty spaces for souvenirs.

The drive's only two hours, it's late when they get on the freeway. They stop for dinner, greasy hamburgers in tin foil wrappers, the food unsettles Billy's stomach and he shifts uncomfortable in his seat.

"I hate keeping my hair this long," Dom says, twisting the radio's knob in endless circles looking for something good.

"It looks alright," Billy comments, not looking at Dom, eyes on the road.

They talk about movies and islands, babies and surfing. The two hours melt into the street and it's past sunset when they cross into Canada. The boarder men squints at them, checks their passports, recognizes Dom and asks about island monsters and black smoke. Dom laughs and lets a small spoiler slip and they're on their way in a matter of minutes. When they arrive it's closed, the fall is lit up in lights, the reflections look like colors. The mist is cool and Billy's cold.

"It's late." Billy says rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"It's beautiful."

Dom stares straight at the view.

-

They drive and stop at the first motel they see. It's gaudy inside, large obnoxious wall paper and decorations. Two twin beds with overly happy flower print quilts that feel scratchy against Billy's legs when he gets under the covers. Dom's too excited to sleep, he lays with his back against his head board listening to his music. Billy watches him from one eye open and his face smashes against the pillow. The jet lag eats him alive, sleep creeps up like a ghost and covers him. He dreams that he's flying, soaring in the air with the wind cool in his face. When he wakes, Dom is up, lacing his shoes and he smiles in the darkness.

"Early bird catches the worm." He shifts, the curtains are open and the sun's not out yet. Billy gets up like a robot, arms and legs feeling stiff and unused.

"I hate jet lag." He moves to the bathroom, feet gliding across the carpet, static electricity building up, so when his hand touches the bathroom's door nob he gets a shock that zips his fingertips.  
Dom laughs at him from behind. "It's the old age you've reached Bills."

When he gets out of the shower Dom has breakfast, tosses hims a microwaved sausage, egg and muffin sandwich. It tastes like it looks, fake and chewy. He shallows in big bites, chases it down with the orange juice from plastic kid juice boxes. They remind of him Billy and he gets the urge to call home, but it's too late there and he doesn't want to wake the baby. They walk down the street that leads straight to the Falls, passing museums, souvenir shops and tourist traps.

"The Canadian side's the best, it's pretty."

Dom had gathered water bottles, packs them into a backpack, next to some string cheese and a few bags of chips. Billy feels like a little kid going on a field trip. When they arrive at the street, there are early enough to avoid the tourists. There's a group of older men standing against the railing, a mother and kids walking ahead and a few tourists with camera's staring into the rushing water. Dom walks past them all, heads away from the falls towards the trees.

"Where are we going?" Billy asks, jogs to catch up but still lacks behind. The walk down the paths, below the main observation area. The sun starts to come up higher in the sky, the breakfast sits heavy in Billy's stomach. He hadn't been in North American for months, everything was feeling so large and unusual. He tries so hard to picture Dom in New Zealand in front of him, craves the old ways, hates the new ones.

"We're going down here, there's a spot I've always wanted to stand at." Dom says to Billy, but doesn't look at him. Billy wonders what he did to deserve this sort of treatment, he did after all, drop his life to come out here with Dom, and Dom has barely looked at him since he arrived. "It's the base." He adds, walking on giant steps down the steep sides.

They arrive at the base and Billy's left to stare at the view in front of him. All the water rushing down and spilling into the lake, the mist splashing up, covers him in a thin film. Dom stands against the railing, arms out and wide, as if he could he would grab the entire view into his arms and hold it close to him. Billy walks up besides him, looks at the man besides him.

Dom looks a him finally, face red from the water. "Ever just feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders? That no matter what you do, you've got to deal with so much? I felt like that so badly this last year, Billy. I couldn't get away from anything. I feel like I've spent my whole life trying to be successful and trying at something, anything. And I realized I'd never been to Niagara Falls, I've always wanted to come here and stand at this spot. I've always wanted to be completely selfish and do something that I've wanted to do."

Billy's speechless, the morning, the jet lag, the everything, swarms in his head, he starts to feel a bit queasy, he can't speak, his mouth feels like it's full of cotton. "Everyone needs to be selfish sometimes, it's part of life."

"You're the only person I feel like I can ever be selfish with. Evie wouldn't get this, she wouldn't see the view, she'd just see water. No one else sees this other rather than you Bills, even if you don't think you see it."

Billy moves swiftly, leans against the railing and closes his eyes. He can hear the water, actually hear what it sounds like when it smashes into rocks. He can feel it, deep down inside of him, rushing water through his veins, he feels alive, he feels young, he feels beautiful.

"Yeah," he says to Dom, to himself, to the world, "yeah."


End file.
